By His Side
by Angeltenshi
Summary: Sakumi was his best-friend, they were really close but then, she fell in love with him, the black swordsman Kirito. KiritoxOC, this is my first ever One-shot.


**I don't own anything, and I already know, the summary sucks.**

**This is a special one-shot made for *Shiranai Atsune***

* * *

I've known him for quite some time now. We've talked many times with each other, fought together multiple times against bosses and enemies. We were best-friends, and I noticed everything about him, around him. I knew that nearly all the girls he met fell in love with him, and I was no exception.

I wonder when it started... This love I felt for him, where I, Sakumi fell for the swordsman named 'Kirito'.

But, he also came to like someone, a friend of mine named 'Asuna' and he was trying to ask me for advice about it. I set up so many events that they would meet each other.

Asuna and Kirito were on their vacation thing on the 22nd floor right now. When I received a message from them saying they were getting married, I guess you could say my heart broke into pieces. But I still came to congratulate them straight away, the only thing was that when I did, Kirito seemed to have this weird expression towards me.

I'm sure that they were planning to stay there for at least 1 or 2 weeks, but after only 4 days, they've already come back. Both of them announced that they weren't married or in a relationship any-more.

I was completely shocked!

"But you guys looked so cute together! Kirito, don't tell me you did something stupid to upset her!" I scolded him.

"It was nothing like that at all" Asuna replied smiling at me.

"Yeah, we just decided to become friends, nothing more" He added.

Why is aren't they bothered by it or anything!? I thought they loved each other. But I knew, that deep inside my heart, I was really happy about this. I'm such a bad person.

* * *

Everyone was given a few days in preparation for the boss, I was pretty sure Asuna was ready and didn't need any time for that, so I pulled her away to talk to her.

"You said you wanted to talk to me? Natsu-chan~" She waited patiently for me to talk.

"W-Well, the thing is... "

"I'm in love with Kirito-kun!" I shouted quickly.

"hmm, I thought so" She replied.

"I-Is it that obvious?" I said panicking.

"Well not really I guess" She said smiling at me. "So when are you going to confess?"

"C-C-Confess?!" I squeaked out.

"Of course~! He'll get taken away from you if you don't do it soon you know?" Asuna said as a matter of factly.

"Maybe, when the boss fight ends?" I said.

"Right after we broke up?, that's quite soon don't you think?" She replied.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. I should wait, like, a year, no. Even longer than that. Arghh" I said covering my face up.

"I'm just kidding Natsu-chan~! Confessing after the boss fight is fine" She teased me.

"Why are you so nice to me right now? Didn't you love Kirito!?" I said shouting a little.

Asuna patted me on the head. "Kirito's just not the one for me, that's all"

"You're too nice, you know that?" I told her. "Not really" Was her reply

* * *

The boss was hard, really hard. Some of the front liners had already died in just one hit. ONE HIT! Everyone here was all high-level players, and that meant their HP could at _least_ withstand a short combo-attack.

Or that was how we thought. But they had died with just one hit of the centipede like monsters arm. And now it was coming towards me.

Its arm was shaped like a huge bone scythe, and it was slicing through the air, towards me. I was frozen there, It looked too powerful for me to fight.

So I just stood there like a statue, watching as it came closer and closer, it shouldn't be like this, I thought, I was supposed to be fighting with all my strength against it to protect my friends and everyone else

The hit never came though, because someone was blocking it with his sword, and that was Kirito. The centipede boss used its other arm to slash Kirito instead, and as he was thrown back, I saw his full HP bar fall to yellow and too close to red.

"Kirito!" I shouted at him, running towards him.

"You idiot! You're our strongest player, you're everyone's hope! So don't sacrifice yourself just to protect me!" I forced out.

He stood up again. "You want to know why I protected you?" He started charging at the boss again who was attacking Healthcliff and Asuna right now.

While he was running he shouted.

"It's because I love you, Sakumi!"

"Eh?!" I was dumbstruck. He had confessed to me during a boss fight. "When we get out of this death game, we'll meet each other in real life, go on dates and everything! So that's why, I won't let you die yet!" He continued.

I started feeling some kind of strength in me. Kirito was currently blocking one of the bosses arm, but he was getting pushed back. The centipede lifted its arm and was going to slam it down again on him when I jumped in to help him.

"I-I haven't even given you a reply, and you're saying stuff like that!" I shouted embarrassingly at him. "But... I love you too Kirito!" I said as I pushed the boss back.

"Enough of that though, we have to defeat this boss!" I told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure that if we attack together, we can stop it!" He suggested. "Everyone else attack its sides!" He ordered.

With Kirito beside me, I felt like I had boundless strength.

* * *

The battle was long, but we managed to defeat it. Everyone was too tired to even cheer, they were all in a sitting position or completely laying down on the ground.

Me and Kirito were leaning on each other. "Does this mean you accept my confession, Sakumi?" He asked.

"Call me by my real name" I said. "I want you to call me by my real name : Sakura"

"Okay then... *ahem* Sakura-chan~!"

On natural instinct I punched him. "D-Don't say it like that! It's so embarassing!"

"Your punches really hurt you know?"

"Hmph" I pouted, look the other way.

* * *

As we went onto the next floor. Kirito told me "I want to be together with you until I die, Sakura"

"U-Until you die... Me too" I said smiling brightly at him and he pulled me into a hug.

He was so warm, I wanted it to be like this forever, to be by his side.

* * *

**I already know, that this is probably one of the worst one-shots in this world, and that it seems like the romance was rushed, and that its very bad. It _is_ my FIRST ONE-SHOT. But if you read through it all, Thank you.**

**This was made because of *Shiranai Atsune*'s request. Sakura/Sakumi belong to her and I just wrote a short story.**

**I'm really sorry if I couldn't get her character correct Shiranai Atsune!**

**Thank you for reading this one-shot everybody.**


End file.
